Pirate England Get Out of my Head!
by KawaiiJhavi
Summary: England doesn't show up to the G8 meeting early like normal and America gets worried! Things go downhill from there as America has to handle the deal those annoying fairies made! Hopefully he can get his England back! USUK lemon in later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

is back on and guess what that means…. MORE YAOI. The Hetalia fandom deserves some yaoi and of course some very sour lemons :). Enjoy this PiratePersonality!England x America (If you're curious of what PiratePersonality!England is I made him up and you can read about him) "Holy shit what is going on here?" America said out loud. England wasn't early to the G8 meeting as usual and he hadn't showed up yet. America couldn't help but get worried. "What's wrong America-san?" Japan asked curiously. "It isn't weird to you that England isn't here?" America asked with utter worry. "Maybe he's just decided to spend the day at home. He could possibly not be feeling well" Japan suggested. "I hope you're r-"America didn't get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the whole door getting knocked down. Standing in the doorway was England. Everyone just gawked as England quietly sat down. "If you're going to knock the whole damn door down and make a scene at least explain yourself!" Germany yelled as he had been rudely interrupted while explaining his plans for the economy. England only glared and the look made Germany back off. Now America was even more worried as the look England gave Germany wasn't a normal look. Things went smoothly after that with Italy ranting about pasta, Germany just looking at him with a 'You're so weird but I love you' look, Russia just being plain creepy, and of course Canada being ignored. The only weird thing was that America and England hadn't said a word. Everyone else did find it weird but they ignored it. As the meeting ended America tried to talk to England but couldn't find him. It was as if he had vanished. America sighed and just decided to drive home. He was hoping Tony wasn't busy and could play video games with him. *Later at America's House* "Yo Tony dude! You here?" America called into the house. He found it weird Tony hadn't answered and the lights were on. So that meant that someone was in his house. He crept through the house as quietly as he could. He went through the whole house but found no one. The only place he hadn't checked was his own bedroom. As he went in he smelt the vague fragrance of roses. This confused his so much he barged in quickly. What he found shocked him beyond belief. England, his stuffy tea drinking England, was laying naked on his bed, propped on one arm, and covered in roses with lit candles on America's dressers and bedside tables. Giving off a seductive smile that made a blush creep on America's face, England quickly sat up and crawled on all fours towards America. He tugged on America's tie and brought him closer. He whispered "Shall we have some fun love?" and America could only stand dumbly as he was still in shock. England made a pouty face that made America relax as he saw his normal England in the pouty eyes. Finally coming to his senses he suddenly started to giggle. That giggle turned into a full blown laugh as he looked at England realizing how clumsy he looked in the roses. "You honestly look adorable" America said through his laughs. This only made England pout harder. He had wanted to come off as sexy and appealing but apparently that was out of the question. He hoped that the "cuteness" he was giving off could work to his advantage. He hopped off the bed lightly and grabbed something that America couldn't see and walked into the bathroom. America was confused but decided to let England do what he wanted. He wasn't prepared for England to walk back out about a minute later in America's dress shirt. Since England had become smaller, or maybe it was because America had grown a whole lot, but America's shirt hung slightly loosely on England's delicate shoulders. America stood stunned as England walked over and stretched on his tip toes and kissed America on the lips. America got over the initial shock and started to gently kiss back. England decided that was not enough and pressed his tongue against America's lips begging access. America wholeheartedly obliged and a sensual passionate kiss ensued. Soon they both needed air and pulled apart. Both America and England were slightly surprised by England's boldness. "You damned pussy aren't you glad I came?" suddenly came out of England's mouth. America started to get irritated at the statement when he noticed the surprise on England's face. The realization hit that England hadn't fully meant to say that. "Shocked are ye? Well I'm surprised those annoying fairies didn't tell you about our deal. I'll straighten this out" England stood for a few more seconds before collapsing against America. "England! Oh my god are you okay?" America was for once in his life scared. He was supposed to be the hero but he was worried the one person he strived to protect was going to be lost in his arms. Only silence came as tears gently flowed from America's eyes. 'What am I doing? The hero doesn't cry! At least he's still breathing and I can still feel a heartbeat. Is it possible he collapsed from stress? If I had a strange voice that sounded like me but wasn't me I would be freaking out too' America then tried to figure out his next move. England looked pale so America decided laying his down to rest for a bit would do his some good. He didn't realize that as he was trying to wake England up, a discussion was going on inside England's own mind…. And that was chapter one. Hopefully anyone who reads this likes this. Forewarning there is the likelihood the next chapter might be short since it will be a discussion although…. England might wake up ;) be prepared for the inevitable that something exciting may happen. Review and keep up since I will be making the next chapter soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I had had this story written but it wouldn't let me copy and paste it to the site. I decided to just redo this. Anyway I'm sorry for the bad formatting of my last story but please enjoy this second chapter "Dude this isn't right" America said as he looked down at England. England was pale but he was still breathing which was a relief. "How do I fix this" America asked to no one in particular. He wished he could help. More than anything he wished he could explain some things to England… *Inside of England's Mind* "Bloody hell, where am I?" England asked as he awoke in darkness. As soon as he finished his sentence overhead lights came on. "You're in ye mind" a strange voice in the corner said. England could just barely make out a tall male figure as he looked in the direction of the voice. "Who are you?" he asked out of pure curiosity. Honestly it didn't matter to him who it was he just wanted to leave this place and get back to America. "I'm you" the voice said as he stepped into the light. England was shocked for a second but then relaxed. He had slightly assumed who it was but he wasn't sure he could comprehend how he had gotten here, wherever here was. He chuckled gently and murmured "It seems my old Pirate self managed to become trapped in here with me". "I'm not going to be trapped in here long, it mainly depends on if you're going to keep being a pussy around that America kid". England stared in shock once again. The pirate side of himself smirked. "We're in ye mind boy" he said. England then came to understand. He finally glanced around the once dark room and saw files and cabinets labeled different things. His eyes locked onto one particular filed. All it said was "America". He slowly got up and walked over to the filing cabinet and started to rifle through the papers. He smiled as he saw the fond memories of America as a child. "That there be a cute little lad, what happened to him?" his pirate self asked. "He grew up" England said as the smile broadened. "Now that you've looked around I should explain why I'm being so out and about in your personality" the pirate said. "First of all the only reason is because the fairies promised to come back in time to that moment when we ran out of rum and scones on the ship to bring me and me crew some". England continued to smile at the memories that flooded through his mind. "I remember that time all too well" he murmured to himself "So now that you know why I'm here then you won't object to me coming out to do things that need to be done, right?" the Pirate asked slowly. "Fine fine that is all and good but now my question is how will I get out of here?" England asked. "There are many ways but I can show you the fun way if ye want" the pirate asked with a malicious smile. It made England skin crawl but he agreed nonetheless. Without warning the pirate ran up and socked him in the face with a punch that could have knocked out teeth. Before fully losing consciousness England heard the pirate say with a laugh "Well fun for me that is" *At America's House* "Hey he's getting back some of his color" America yelled excitedly. "Am- America…" England started off weakly. "Dude be quiet you need to keep up your strength! I'm going to go make you some tea!" America yelled as he ran away. 'He's always been so loud' England thought fondly as he watched America's retreating form. 'Are ye ready for me to help?' a voice inside his head said playfully. He sighed. He was as ready as he'll ever be. All of a sudden he felt his body moving without his consent. "What the-" he was cut off by his own hand! 'Ye have to be quiet or this won't work' England wasn't quite sure what "this" was but he was soon to find out. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He made his way into the kitchen tiptoeing. He could see America's sandy blond hair and he longed to caress it. 'Not now ye idiot' All of a sudden England was realizing how much of a dick he was as a Pirate. 'Note to self: apologize to the people I ravaged while in my Pirate years' 'Was that an insult?' he heard the Pirate ask. Oops he shouldn't have said anything in his head but too late now. Soon he was behind America and put his hands up to cover America's eyes. He felt America tense up but soon felt him relax. "I knew it was you!" America said as he turned around. "What are you doing out of bed? You can't feel better already." He placed his palm on England's forehead. "You're kinda warm. You might need to go back to bed" America said with worry. 'Did I just hear worry in the heroic America's voice?' England didn't have time to dwell on that thought when he hears "Well I'm not sure if I'm warm but you sure are hot". England could have punched himself in the face once he realized he had just said that. America looked shocked for a second and started to turn such a bright tomato red that Spain would have been proud. "U-um England wh-what did you mean by that?" America said stumbling over his words. "I meant you, me, that bed upstairs or if you prefer the couch or hell even this counter top" England was about to reach for a fork and stab his tongue till it swelled so he couldn't speak anymore. America stood there at a loss for words. He couldn't understand what was going on. 'Is it possible that he-' America didn't get to finish his thought as he was cut off by a kiss. He soon melted into the kiss as England flicked his tongue against his lip. He quickly permitted access and their tongue's danced. "How about the bedroom?" America asked. "Gladly" England said with a smile. This turned out better than the first version in my opinion so yippee. You may review as you please and follow this story for the final and full of yaoi chapter :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry it's been so long for me to update. I have been extremely busy with school and even as I type this I need to type a paper but I've lost my inspiration and decided that I needed a break from it. So I think we all know what a break means…. YAOI. This one shall be pure just that. Enjoy**

America swiftly picked England up. _'He's lighter then I last remember'_ America thought. He gently tossed England on the bed and looked over his small framed body. _'But damn is he cute'_. The way America was looking at him made England blush madly. He leaned up for a kiss and was eagerly greeted by warm full lips. Strong hands and tanned arms surrounded him and pulled him close.

_'__This is better than I ever_ _imagined. It's like we're in one of those fanfictions I love to read'. _England could barely contain his excitement and happiness when he snapped out of his haze. In front of him was a shirtless America and he was quickly removing his pants. England's face lit up like the tomatoes Spain loves to grow.

England couldn't stop staring. He tried to look away as fast as possible as America looked up but America had seen the look on England's face. He leaned in and pulled England in for another hug. "I never ever want you to scare me like that. I don't want to lose you England" America whispered gently. _'I admitted it! I finally admitted it!'_ was all America could think for a second. He noticed the shock on England's face soon after and was worried he had gone too far.

As soon as the worry went through his mind he was flipped over. All of a sudden England was on top grinding his knee gently into America's crotch. "It's sexy to hear a man with confidence admit what's on his mind" he said with a lower tone than normal. That low tone made Florida worse. "Though I do hope that you like men with confidence because for your information" he then leaned in "I'm taking charge". England was relishing the look on America's face.

He immediately smashed his lips into America's. America grunted in surprise but soon went along with the kiss. England licked America's bottom lip asking for permission and was granted. _'He tastes like…._ _Tea?'_ England couldn't help but find that funny. He pulled away with a laugh as he looked at America's now bruised lips. "I'm assuming you developed a liking to English Tea eh?" he asked with a smirk. "Well I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you" America retorted.

England stared at him for a few seconds considering what he could do while at the same time enjoying the view. He proceeded to place three fingers on America's lips. "Suck" he said forcibly. America quickly obeyed and took the fingers in his mouth. While he did that England curiously played with his body. Finding his nipples were becoming sensitive he used his free hand to play with the right one. America moaned with England's fingers still in his mouth.

Thinking that would do England pulled his fingers out of America's mouth and flipped him over on his stomach. _'He sure is strong holy shit' _America realized. England proceeded to pull down America's boxers which were hearts with the American flag in them. He giggled quietly at how cute they were. He then put one finger in to test America out. He wasn't as tight as England had expected and he now had an idea.

"So do you do this to yourself often?" he asked playfully. "Do what?" America asked as innocently as possible. _'Oh so you want to play this game' _England thought. He put a second finger in and scissored. America groaned. "I mean this" he says as he thrusts his fingers in a bit further. "A-Ah! Yes I do" America said between pants. "And do you think of me?" England said as he put the third finger in. "Y-yes" America said as his breath shortened even more.

All of a sudden England spanked America. "What the-" America didn't get to finish his sentence as England flipped him over for the final time and stuck his tongue in America's mouth. He unzipped and undid his pants to free his aching cock. "That's no f-fair" America whined gently. "I'm naked and you're just now taking off your pants". England laughed and pulled his shirt on quickly and efficiently. What showed was a slight four pack and pale almost porcelain skin. America was mesmerized for a few seconds before England put the tip in. "Aah" they both moaned in unison.

England soon found a steady rhythm and they were both in heaven. Soon England was beginning to start letting his kinks out. "Who's your master America?" America couldn't answer really because he was filled with so much ecstasy but England wasn't having any of that. He shoved in a little harder than before and that snapped America out of it. "I asked you a question" England said with a dark tone. America was stunned and extremely turned on by this side of England. He had never realized he liked being controlled. He was on cloud 9.

From that point on America would do anything to get England in his bed. Usually England was easy to pin and just became the bottom. There were a few times thought that England would top and he would dominate that America came very quickly. America's favorite part of their new relationship wasn't even the sex. It was how England now, because America had already done so on many occasions recently, been admitting his love. The only bad part is now France wants to double date with Canada and seeing them kiss is the scariest thing ever for America and England O_O

**Sorry if you didn't enjoy the ending. I wanted an epilogue sort of thing but I don't think it turned out that well. Practice makes perfect though. So please review this chapter and you can request whichever ships you want (If I don't ship them normally or haven't watched the anime I shall do my research and even watch the anime to make the story as good as possible)**


End file.
